


One Touch-Starved Mind-Reader

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Super Trolls AU [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mind reader AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Being a mind reader who could hear someone's thoughts when they hugged you or touched you in general meant that you didn't get a lot of hugs. Which sucked, because Poppy loved hugs.





	One Touch-Starved Mind-Reader

"Braaaaaanch..."

Branch sighed, and calmly sat down his sandwich. He knew that whine.

"Poppy, I'm not giving you a hug, and you know exactly why so don't even ask."

Poppy pouted. "Just think of something else while I hug you so I don't learn your secrets! I can't learn them if you can't think them, dummy."

"Calling me a dummy doesn't make me want to hug you," Branch said dryly.

She groaned and slammed her head on the table. "Ugh! I'm starting to think telling everyone when I suddenly developed mind-reading powers wasn't such a good idea."

"It wasn't! You could have gotten kidnapped and experimented on, what were you thinking with that?!"

Poppy jumped at the sudden ferocity in Branch's voice. She held up her hands, trying to appease him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I know. It was totally dangerous, I could've gotten killed, yada yada yada..."

She still didn't know why he got so angry about that matter... And she supposed she never would if he would keep avoiding her touch all together.

If everyone kept avoiding her touch.

Tears stung her eyes at the thought. Even her own father wouldn't hug her anymore, claiming that some thoughts were just too personal even for his daughter. She covered her face with her hands, shaking. Was she just doomed to be a pariah for ever? It started with people not wanting to hug her, then they wouldn't want to be around her, and then they wouldn't want to call or text her, and then they'd just forget she existed, and-!

"Poppy! Wait, no, no, don't cry! Please stop crying! Why are you crying?!" Branch looked around nervously. People were staring, and people staring was never good.

"N-no one likes me-e Bra-anch! They all h-hate me a-and wish I-I-I didn't ha-ave my powers a-and I wish I d-d-didn't have my pow-owers and-"

"Poppy, geez, no one hates you! I certainly don't hate you, god!"

It didn't help. Poppy kept right on sobbing, and there was only one way for Branch to fix it that he could see.

Gently, carefully, he placed his hand on top of hers.

_'I love you.'_

Poppy froze. The words had been Branch's, but Branch's mouth hadn't moved - and the  _feeling_ behind them, it was so honest and pure...

She looked down. Branch was touching her. That was why the words had felt so honest. They were his  _thoughts_.

"B-Branch, you don't have to-"

_'Poppy, I'm in love with you. I was scared to let you know. I know I'm not enough for you. I didn't want to weigh you down. But I hate seeing you cry. I love you, Poppy, mind reading powers and all. You can hug me whenever you want from now on as long as you don't cry anymore.'_

He carefully pulled his hand away. He watched her carefully, waiting for her reaction.

She licked her lips, tasting her glittery, sour strawberry lipgloss. "Branch, do you really think you're not enough for me?" she whispered. She was unable to communicate through her own thoughts, so she felt bad that some people would, inevitably, hear her say that.

Still, he didn't seem to mind, and simply nodded. "I know it, in fact," he tacked on solemnly. It was like he was finishing up a history lecture on some really sad part of history and was just... Reconfirming that it was true.

Only, history _was_ true. This wasn't.

"Branch," she whispered, figuring she owed him some semblance of privacy, "with all due respect, I'm the one who gets to decide whether you're good enough. And I say that you're  _more_ than good enough."

He just gave a bitter smile. "Poppy-"

"Branch. I love you too. Will you... Will you go out with me?"

Branch searched her expression, trying to find something that looked anything like pity.

Given that he couldn't find any, and he lacked Poppy's special gift, he could only smile and say, "Yes."


End file.
